Teen Titans: Passing the Time
by JumpGalaxy
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy orders a hypnosis kit from TV? A hypnotizing adventure in the course of a day, no doubt! Cyborg also joins the mind control madness as randomness occurs. R&R if you want...I guess pairings occur. Mainly BBxRae and RobxStar
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**Intro **Well, this'll be the first TT fanfiction I've done. I'll try not to screw up their personalities, and you have every right to flame me if I do. Basically, BB orders a hypno-kit from the MSS corp. and uses it on the girls. I'm not into hypno-for-guys so there'll be none of that. And to the pervs out there, there's nothing sexual in here except for the occasional joke like 'that's what she said'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, the animated series, or any of the characters. These are all under the copyright of DC Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

A sigh could be heard as the clouds rolled by outside the glass wall across the room. The day was calm and relaxing, which some may view as quite boring. On days like these, the usual passtime is to watch television. Beast Boy, the green shapeshifting member of the Teen Titans, did just that.

In his standard purple and silver attire, he sat upon the couch and flipped through the 500 or so channels available on the Titans Tower's big screen TV. Much to his chagrin, there was nothing to watch of interest.

"Oh man", he groaned, "why is there always nothing on the days I _actually_ get to watch TV?" BB sat in a slouched position with the remote held over head. If he had been any further down, his eyes would only be able to see the ceiling.

"Nope. No. No. Seen it. No. Boring. Guy in the closet. Mutant. No. No. Cooking", a louder groan came with added discontent. "Please! Oh please magic TV gods"-- BB was now kneeling in a praying position-- "Guide my hands to bring the channel that will free me from this boredom!"

A quick jump into the air, followed by a somersault, allowed BB to come close enough to press the channel button.

"_Mi amor, no me gusta los pescas. Me gusta…el pollo_ (My love, I don't like fish. I like…chicken)" "_Por que??!!!!_ (Why??!!!!)" The selected channel turned out to be a Spanish soap opera. BB slid down to the floor as if he had just come face-first with a brick wall.

Before hope was lost, a commercial came in to save the day. It turns out the magic TV gods just like to prank people prior to helping them…

"Are you bored out of your mind? A relaxing day where nothing is happening and TV's the cure? Did you just change channels in a desperate attempt to find salvation only for it to be a rip-off?" BB's head sprang up in disbelief. "Are you talking to me?" "If you think I'm talking to you, it's just means I have what you need to save the day!

"Introducing the newest company to enter the entertainment world. The MSS company, or the Mentis Servus Service (Mind Slave Service) company! The only company to deliver the power of hypnosis to the mass public! And in case your thinking 'Oh hypnosis, that made-up stuff? Give me a break', think again! Our products are insured to induce your friends into a hypnotic trance. Great fun at parties and those boring days!" By this time, BB had sparkles in his eyes.

"For just 12 payments of $5, $10, or $25 a month, you can get the Standard, Advanced, or Paramount package respectively. And you can save more by paying full in $50, $100, or $250 in a one-time payment for the respective packages! Order now at 1-800-MSS-YEAH (1-800-677-9324)! Again the number is 1-800-MSS-YEAH (1-800-677-9324)! Call now and we'll throw in a free moped for Advanced or Paramount buyers! The MSS company, service of your mind!"

As soon as the mentioning of a moped came to his ears, BB had already dialed the number fast enough for the phone to give off steam. "Yeah I'll take the one-time payment Advanced package, please. Uh-huh, Titans Tower. And you're sure I'll get the moped? 'Cause y'know the last time someone offered me a free moped, all the cows were taken by an evil block of tofu. I couldn't eat for a whole day!"

* * *

The next day, a man in a standard CIA uniform-- with the exception of it being purple-- arrived carrying a medium-sized purple box with gold trimmings labeled 'MSS Advanced Package. Service of your mind'.

BB has shifting into a snake to squeeze through the door and reverted back to normal once outside. He handed the man a jar with bills and coins crushed inside labeled '$100'. With glee, he shifting into a pterodactyl and flew up to the rooftop. After running down the stairs and falling face-first into the floor, he made it to the living room.

An opening of the box guaranteed BB a day of fun. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I wonder who to hypnotize first?"

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

**Bz: **Well BB has discovered the power of hypnosis…through television. But he should know, with great power comes great--

**BB:** Are you doing a Spiderman reference?

**Bz:** Um…yeah.

**BB:** That's Marvel. Do a DC reference.

**Bz:** I only know the Uncle Ben one.

**Rae:** Okay, what's going on here?

**Star:** Beast Boy has learned upon the power called 'hypnosis' from the tele-vision.

**Rae:** Greeat. I think the intro said something about us being hypnotized. You better not do anything but a couple of stupid pranks to us, BB, or I swear you'll wake up very confused on the Moon.

**BB:** (wearing a very scared look) I-I-I promise. I'll have a spacesuit right?

**Rae:** No.

**BB:** (gulps)

**Cy:** Yo, what happened to the rainy day fund on the fridge?

**Rob:** And why did I find all of our wallets in the dryer?

**Rae, Star, Cy, Rob:** (glare angrily at BB)

**BB:** Um…there's a very funny story to that. You see it all hap-- Bz did it!

**Bz:** Wait, no! You little--! (gets jumped by team in a smoke cloud. Various screams and threats can be heard) R&R if you want! Ow, my leg! (gets pulled back in)


	2. Chapter 2: First Victim

**Intro: **Well, this'll be the first TT fanfiction I've done. I'll try not to screw up their personalities, and you have every right to flame me if I do. Basically, BB orders a hypno-kit from the MSS corp. and uses it on the girls. I'm not into hypno-for-guys so there'll be only some of that. And to the pervs out there, there's nothing sexual in here except for the occasional joke like 'that's what she said'.

**Note:** You'd be surprised how long it takes to nail down someone's persona. Cyborg was one of those people.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, the animated series, or any of the characters. These are all under the copyright of DC Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Victim**

A laugh could be heard from the Titan Tower living room. It was BB-- who had an hour earlier-- ordered a hypnosis kit from a television commercial. His laughter originated from what had arrived in the box.

Among its contents were: an MC raygun (Mentis Captus Mind Capture), disguised as a Nerf Rifle with a purple and black coloring; an MC DVD with the classic black and white spiral pattern; a pair MC gloves, identical in appearance to BB's; and MC flash bombs being the only dangerous-looking ones, in the appearance of an actual hand grenades.

With more stars in his eyes as each item presented itself, BB almost fainted. The last item was the most important to anyone besides BB-- the instruction pamphlet. "Instructions? These things look simple enough" He almost threw out the paper before reading the bold-faced print of 'MAY SAVE YOUR BUTT'. Instead, he folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket.

"Alright, now who'll be first. It's too hard to pick. I got it! First person to walk through the door is toast" In a flash, BB took the ray gun and hid in the shadows army-style, complete with face paint and camouflage.

After ten minutes had past and he had fell asleep, footsteps could be heard in the hallway. The nose bubble on BB's face had pooped instantly to wake it's lazy owner. "Took'em long enough, but its gonna be worth it"

As the door opened in Star Trek fashion, BB sprang from behind the couch with a loud battle cry. A yellow beam of light shot out and engulfed it's victim. The spectacle was short-lived as BB landed.

Cyborg, the Teen Titan's engineer and….cyborg, stood with not a tranced look, but rather a confused one. "Uh, what just happened?"

BB's eyes had become all white as the ray gun fell from his hands. He ripped out the instructions as he crouched on the floor. "Da-da-da-da, warning blah-blah-blah, here we go. 'Warning: MC ray gun does not work on plants, squirrels, and cyborgs'. Have fun…."

Cyborg's silhouette loomed over the changeling now chibi body. "Sooo….mind telling me what the hell you just did?" "Nothing, nothing. Didn't use a hypno ray I got from TV if that's what you're thinking" A short pause was given before Cy pounced BB into a dust cloud and took the instruction pamphlet.

"MC ray gun, hypnotize people from up to 30 feet? Warning: Does not-- You seriously got a hypno kit?", Cy asked. BB hung his head in shame. "Without telling me?" His goofy persona came back all too quickly.

BB picked up the other items and took back the pamphlet. A grin came to further brighten the mood. "Well since we have nothing to do today, let's use this stuff on the others" "Yeah, but we gotta be careful. If Rae or Rob find out, they're totally gonna kill us. Lets go into the city and use it!"

BB look confused and asked, "Why?" Cy picked him up and raced downstairs. "Think about it, that piece of junk might be busted. So we need a guinea pig"

* * *

Journeying into the city, BB and Cy had found and average looking woman waiting by a bus stop. They grinned as BB fired the ray gun toward her head, but missed and hit her shoulder. Thankfully enough, the trance took effect as the woman gained a blank stare. Cy walked over to her and scratched his head. "Um, let's see. Got it, act like a dog" The woman dropped her purse and crouched down, then began to bark and sniff. "Booyah!" Cy gave a thumbs up to BB, who had poked his head from the corner.

* * *

Finding their way back to the tower, Cy and BB were laughing at the city adventure. "That was great" BB managed to get out. "Yeah, remember when that guy--" "With the pizza?" "--with the pizza!"

Before keeling over, Cy stopped them when a faint sound could be heard. "Hold up BB, I hear something" They rushed to the living room door with their backs to the walls. Using his vision sensors in his robotic eye, Cy look through the wall to see someone sitting on the couch watching a strange television program.

"Yo, I think that's Star in there, but I'm pickin' up something freaky from the TV" BB pondered a bit before pulling out the pamphlet. "Must be the MC DVD, says here 'Wear protective black shades and ear protection before using DVD'"

The door opened as Cy and BB walked in wearing MIB uniforms, complete with shades. When they walked around the couch, it was indeed Starfire who had become victim to the effects. Her stare was vacant, but her posture was that of a civilized lady.

With shades still on, the two turned to each other and grinned mischievously. Simultaneously, they held a thumbs up and said "Booyah".

* * *

**Bz:** There you go, Chapter 2. I know, I know, Cyborg doesn't seem like himself. I tried my best, but he's a tough one.

**Cy:** Damn right. I'm the toughest guy you'll fight.

**Bz:** Thankfully I don't have to. Well I guess the next chapter will be about Star and maybe even Robin.

**Rob:** Uh guys, where's Starfire? She was supposed to meet me an hour ago.

**Rae:** You're date can wait. Whose 'MC flash bomb' is this?

**BB and Cy:** Uh….

**Rae:** (uses powers to pull pin and throw)

**BB, Cy, and Bz:** Wait, don't! Aaahh!!

**Bz:** R&R! (jumps out of screen to avoid) Note to self: Incapacitate Raven first….(gets pulled up by telekinesis) Oh boy….(pummeling heard in distance)


	3. Chapter 3: A Tuesday, a bed, and grenade

**Intro: **Well, this'll be the first TT fanfiction I've done. I'll try not to screw up their personalities, and you have every right to flame me if I do. Basically, BB orders a hypno-kit from the MSS corp. and uses it on the girls. I'm not into hypno-for-guys so there'll be only some of that. And to the pervs out there, there's nothing sexual in here except for the occasional joke like 'that's what she said'.

**Note:** I think I got Cyborg a little better this time. And I just got lazy with updating this story...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, the animated series, or any of the characters. These are all under the copyright of DC Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Tuesday, a bed, and a grenade**

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the living room of Titan's Tower. BB and Cyborg were the cause, circling their couch while deep in thought. Starfire, who had previously hypnotized herself, sat on the couch in a vegetative state. The only other sounds were the subliminal messages coming from the television, along with the ones from the MC DVD.

The sounds ceased when Cy ejected the DVD from the player. He and BB were still clad in MIB suits at the time. "Well, the pamphlet here says this'll last for about 3 hours. So let's make it count" BB nodded in agreement and paused for a moment. "So…have ideas?" "Man, I thought you thought this through. Oh wait, you never do" "Don't make me go raptor on your ass!" "Bring it on, snot-ass!"

They pounced on one another into another dust cloud, exchanging insults and punches. A few seconds later, now clad in bandages, they had come up with an idea. "So Star, what's your deepest, darkest secret?", BB asked. Star opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. "In truth, I have schmorged with a refelfor in hefarnin mjolnix and then ugtowfe winort on kleslequon"

BB's expression consisted of one twitched eye and the other enlarged. "Umm…I have no idea what you said. Cy, you know some Tameranian, what'd she say?" Cy shared a similar look, save for being red in the face, after Star's confession and replied "I'll just keep that between us".

"I got another one. Okay Star, whenever you hear the word 'blueberries' you'll--" "What the hell're you doing? WanderingOisin already did that with Rae" "Dude, you're breaking the fourth wall" "Then think of something else, man" "Okay okay. Whenever you hear the word 'apple' you'll--" "BB…" "We're doing it no matter what you say, Cy" "Fine, but make it orange"

* * *

After that command was given, BB and Cy proceeded with a few more. By that time, Raven had come into the room with book in hand. Star was wearing a hula skirt and T-shirt, while dancing to a disco theme in the background. BB and Cy were on the floor laughing their asses off. 

Their laughter died down as Raven looked down to their incompetence and then to Star's dance routine. If it wasn't for Star's usual alien behavior, she would've thought this suspicious. "Aliens. So, any reason you buffoons are on the floor?"

BB jumped up and threw his arm around Raven. "Oh no reason. Hey Raven, did I ever tell you about Tuesdays?" With that Star ceased her dancing and began to quack like a duck, including flying around. Cy continued his laughter while clutching his sides.

He also jumped up and threw his arm around Raven from the other side. "Yo, wait. You should tell her about beds" The room was filled with the sound of a gurgling stomach as Star rushed to the frig. "Please friends, may we partake in the consumption of waffles. Or perhaps the dogs of tofu? I'm hungrier than a rorfian zopgar"

She began to pull out strange foods and fungus from the frig and eat them. Cy and BB couldn't contain their chuckling and fell to the floor in tears. "Well now, isn't this normal. So what did you do to Starfire?"

"Oh nothing" BB responded. "Beast Boy, I don't have to be a telepath to figure out even Star isn't this impulsive" Cy walked next to her with a pair of gloves on. "Oh just…this!" He quickly put his hand on Raven's shoulder. She suddenly became dazed and her eyes only half-closed. "Oh, what was…what just…" "She's too strong, use the grenades!", BB cried out.

He and Cy hid behind the couch and assumed army uniforms. "Grenades?", Raven worried. Suddenly, several flash bombs erupted from the couched and landed before Raven. After a series of multiple flashes, followed by one large flash, Raven laid on the ground with classic swirling eyes.

"Um, dude. I think we used too many" "Heard that. Think she's all right?" "In any case, she's hypno-whatever too now" "Booyah!" Star came running over and kissed Cy and then BB. They blushed and BB scratched his head. "Did you put that one in?", he asked. "No…lets just make sure Robin never finds out about that one" "Deal"

BB and Cy picked her up and set her down on the couch. "Yo, this is sweet. Even Rae's under now. I think we got her like this for another couples of hours" "Then just like Star, Raven whenever you hear orange-- we're still doing it-- you'll…"

* * *

After those commands were set, they received a message from Robin. "Okay guys I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Hope you didn't do anything fun without me" "No prob Rob, all the fun's waiting just for you", Cy snickered.

* * *

**Bz:** Now both Rae and Star are hypnotized. All that's left is Robin.

**Cy:** He seriously can't find out about that last one with the kiss. But, man, I can't wait to see what's going down with Rae. Yo, Star, pull out a bed cause we're having waffles!

**Star:** Joyous days!

**BB:** Tofu's on me.

**Bz:** No one likes tofu. (growling sound of bear along with silhouette) I guess I have to beaten up at the end of every chapter. Anyway, R&R. BB, all I said was--

**BB:** I'm over here.

**Bz:** Damn it…(fighting sounds)


End file.
